


I protect you

by herilaveur



Series: ELU saison 6 [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24721261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: My vision of what happened to Lucas and Eliott around the Mea Culpa sequence - Sunday 17h29
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: ELU saison 6 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740727
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	I protect you

Eliott's cell phone lights up to indicate an Insta notification. Lucas leans over and clicks on it. Some would say it's wrong to do that, but Lucas doesn't care. 

And Lola's first text hurts his heart.

_How are you doing?_

Lucas sighs as he watches Eliott. He hasn't moved all weekend. This is definitely one of his worst episode since they've been together. Lucas feels like he's back on the flatshare's couch after meeting Eliott below deck. And Lucas knows it's because of the drinking. Eliott's barely been drinking since they've been a couple. At least he hasn't had a bender since and he's been taking his medication properly. 

Lucas can smell the rage on him. He was doing so much better before all this. Lucas blames himself for not insisting Eliott pay attention to Lola. Not that Eliott would really listen to him, but at least Lucas would feel less guilty. 

He resumes his Geography book and continues his revisions, gently stroking Eliott's hair. 

A knock on the door startled him. He looks at the time. 17H29. He sighs as he gets up, hoping it's not what he thinks. 

And of course it is, it's her. 

She's standing in front of their door when Eliott can barely stand up and Lucas thinks it's really unfair. So he closes the door without a word. 

But she insists and Lucas reopens the door before she wakes up Eliott. Lucas doesn't really hear what she's saying because he's so angry on the inside.

''and he wasn't at the video store.''

But of course he's not there. He's totally fucking absent. And it's because of her. She's trying to apologize, but Lucas doesn't care. He doesn't believe it anyway. She knew exactly what she was doing. She put her finger on Eliott's insecurities and pressuring him to drink and screw with her. And that, Lucas will never forgive her. 

When Lola puts her hand on his forearm, it's worse than electric shock.

"Don't touch me."

And in that moment, Lucas sees it in Lola's eyes : the fear. She's afraid he hit her. And Lucas is afraid of himself because he feels like he might.He tries to blow gently because he feels like he might slip. Like his father so many times before him. And he doesn't want to be like that.

So he clenches his teeth but he screams. Because she has to go. But she won't, so Lucas yells again, jaw tensed with anger. Lola tries to scream louder. She wants to see Eliott, and it's just out of the question. Eliott needs calm and stability. He doesn't need to see her at all. He doesn't need to see that she's fully recovered from their evening while he's still underwater. And Lucas is there to protect him. 

Eliott's voice startled them. Lucas closes the door and comes back to him, trying to make his anger go away.

"Who was that, Lucas?" Eliott asks again from the bottom of the bed.

"Nobody," Lucas repeats. 

He knows Eliott doesn't believe him. But Eliott lifts the blanket for Lucas to join him.

"Thanks, Lucas. I'm not ready to see her yet."

Lucas gives him a gentle kiss on the cheek and then hugs Eliott. Eliott folds his arms against Lucas' chest and squeezes himself up against it.

''I'm scared, baby.''

Lucas leans over to Eliott to kiss his hair while gently caressing his back.

''It's gonna be OK, Eliott. I'm here. What are you afraid of, my love?"

Eliott presses himself up against him a little more and when he's like this, he looks so small.

"Me."

It hurts so much to hear Eliott's broken voice. 

''I feel like such a loser.'' continues Eliott ''I didn't want this. I wanted to help, but I couldn't even do that. I can't help anybody. I'm no good for anything."

Eliott starts crying again, and Lucas hates Lola even more.

"You help me every day, my love. You've helped me to stand up for myself and love myself the way I am. You help me control my anger when I get carried away. You helped me stand up to my father. You helped me write my philosophy essay, too, remember?"

Eliott laughs and cries at the same time and Lucas knows he remembers their crazy laughs around that paper.

''You help me every day without realizing it, my love. And it's not just me. You helped Arthur when he needed to find a place where he could scream his hatred. You helped Basile by advising him to be himself around Daphne. You help us all the time, Eliott. But even with the best will in the world, you can't help someone who doesn't want to get out."

Eliott takes Lucas' hand in his and he intertwines their fingers.

''I never should have put you through this, Lucas. You're great to me, and I come back like crap and you have to take care of me. You shouldn't have to take care of all this stuff.''

Lucas shrugs his shoulders.

''And then what? It gets difficult and I leave you alone? I can't do that, Eliott. I love you, so, I'm here and I'll always be here. If you fall, I'll be here to help you up because when you fall, I fall."

Eliott starts crying again and Lucas immediately regrets his words.

''I didn't mean it like that. I don't want to make you feel guilty, my love. I just wanted to tell you that I'm here with you."

Eliott nods his head and continues to cry.

''I know, baby. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have listened to him. I shouldn't have doubted you. I should have called you to help him. I am"

''Shhh'' cuts Lucas and gently caressing him ''Rest, my love. Or think no more. Now you're here, you'll rest and you'll get better. That's all that matters. We'll go forward minute by minute, Ok?"

Eliott nods his head and kisses the top of Lucas' hand.

"This minute" Lucas said softly "I'm gonna hold you close and remind you why I love you, okay?"

Eliott giggles and lets it happen. 

And Lucas doesn't have enough time in a minute to list all the reasons why he loves Eliott. So he takes two... then three... then four...

**Author's Note:**

> My heart has been bleeding for Eliott since the video...but Lucas was such a great watchdog! I love him even more! Ready to stand up for his boyfriend no matter what and he's right! 
> 
> I still hope Lola doesn't try to kill herself. Especially since "it's nobody" must have hurt her a lot after the problems with her fathers. But Lucas didn't know that...
> 
> so I write that...What do you think?


End file.
